Zutto Futari de
by KyuuriSon
Summary: Marron's kidnapped by a race of aliens that resemble Saiyans. It's up to Trunks, Goten, Bura and Pan to save her, but wait! Bura gets captured too?! And whats this about a Saiyan Sacrifice?? *sucks at summaries* -_-; ch. 8 up
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi! This is my second fic, and it's going to be loooooong. I started writing it last summer and had everything planned out, but then I went away to school and totally forgot about it. And of course, I can barely remember what I had planned, so I've been replanning everything... figures, eh? Anyways, here's the prologue, it's not much i know -_-  
  
And many thanks to those who reviewed my first story! *huggles them all* Myu, sorry about the last paragraph... *had a total brain fart* .  
  
Anyhoo... on with the story! (This story is T/M and G/B, and -maybe- a little P/17... dunno yet. sorry, just uubu... ugh.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, I do however own the baddies of this story ^^  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
It was Christmas Day at West Capital City, and another excuse for a party to be thrown by Bulma Briefs. Everyone was present. Everyone except Marron.  
  
"Juu-kun?" Kuririn turned to his wife. "When is Marron-chan coming?"  
  
Juuhachi stopped talking to her brother and looked at her watch. "She should be here soon, her shift ends at six thirty." Kuririn glanced at the door. Just settle down Kuririn. She said she would be her after her shift is over, which is in fifteen minutes... why am I so worried???  
  
Meanwhile, outside Capsule Corp...  
  
"What do you MEAN you can't get here in the next 10 minutes?!?!" Trunks all but screamed into his cell phone.  
  
"TRUNKS! Settle down! It's not like you're proposing to her or anything!" Goten told his friend.  
  
"Feh. You're the one to talk." Trunks grunted into the phone.  
  
"Eheheheh! Umm... she's there right?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes as he sat on the railing of the balcony. "No, she went to the mall with Pan. YES SHE'S HERE!!!"  
  
"Woah, Trunks! CALM YOUR ASS DOWN! You've got the locket, right?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've got it." Trunks took the locket out of his pocket and dangled it in front of his face. "Do you think she'll like it? Do you think she likes me?? I don't know what I'll do if she rejects me.."  
  
"Yes she'll like it, yes she likes you, and no she won't reject you. Geeze, if you're so anxious for her to get there then why don't you just FLY to her work and give it to her there?" Goten said irritably.  
  
"NO! I'm not going to go to her work and say 'Oh hi beloved, I want you to have this as a symbol of my adoration. By the way did you know that I've loved you for 4 years??' Goten get real. That's not romantic at all." Trunks groaned. He was getting really nervous.  
  
"Actually..."  
  
"GOTEN!!!"  
  
"Okay, O-KAY!! Then go tell her under some mistletoe or outside or something! If you don't settle down a bit then she WILL reject you!" Goten sighed. "I'll get there as soon as I can. I have to pick up... you know... first."  
  
"Alright, alright. Ja." Trunks hung up and put the phone away. He studied the two pictures inside the locket carefully. Sighing he put it back into his pocket and looked up at the sky. It was snowing. Please, Kami... let her accept me...  
  
"Ack! I'm going to be late!!" Cried a blonde haired girl running out of a restaurant and to her parked car. She got in and looked at herself. I'll just change at Capsule Corporation... The blonde started the engine and peeled out into the street.  
  
A shadowed woman stood atop the restaurant the blonde woman had just left. Her devil red lips curled into an evil grin. "I'll get you soon enough, Marron. Soon enough..."  
  
Author's Note: Like it? Hate it?? Should I continue it??? Chapter 1 will make alot more sense -_- 


	2. Mysterious Pair

A/N: Wai! *huggles LunaDragon and Burned Vamp* Thank you for the reviews! ^^ Burned- you must finish Love To Hate You! That story is just... so... awesome!  
  
Anyhoot, this chap's about "Red lips" & companion. Also, should I pair Pan up with Juu? Uubu? Some nameless dude? Or just... have her pine away for Trunks? o.o;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or any of the characters. Baddies are mine.  
  
***  
  
Her white tail wrapped itself securely around the neck of her prey. She raised the creature to her eye level, to see the fear in it's eyes.  
  
"Let me go.." It said, it's brown eyes pleading. She said nothing, her tail tightening it's grip around the thing's neck. The prey squirmed. She cocked her head to the side.  
  
"You are human, are you not?" She asked, her voice expressionless. The human simply nodded, not being able to speak.  
  
"Where is the demi-android and the Royal Family?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" The human managed to choke out. She closed her eyes in frustration and broke the human's neck with her tail. Her tail released it's grip on the corpse and let it drop to the ground. She bent down next to it, her nails growing longer and longer.  
  
"Another one bites the dust... hopefully Tyli located them." Her hand plunged into the chest of the deceased human, ripped out it's heart and tossed it aside.  
  
br  
  
Tyli sat on the ground, mercilessly chewing and eating the prey which her companion had killed earlier. Speaking of her companion...  
  
Tyli ripped off a chunk of flesh and followed the scent of her friend to a nearby tree. She was sitting on a high up branch, gazing up at the moon, a far away look in her eye. Tyli snorted, took a bite out of her food, and jumped into a neighboring tree to watch her.  
  
"What is it Tyli?" Her companion asked, glancing at her from the corner of her eye. Tyli scowled.  
  
"You're thinking about him again, aren't you Renat?" Renat said nothing.  
  
"Pathetic. Just pathetic. He only has eyes for HER you know. Why he loves HER is beyond my comprehension, seeing how she doesn't have OUR blood. Besides, she's probably going to die along with that Saiyan brat. And if he ever did care for you, he would just hurt you like-" Renat cut her off, pain of the memory entering her eye.  
  
"Did you find her?" Renat asked in her usual expressionless voice. Tyli leaned back on the trunk of the tree, arms behind her head and chewing on the remnants of her meal. Her orange cat-like eyes fixed on Renat's misty gray one.  
  
"Yes. She's an Eonym-damned waitress. Sad, huh? I followed her to this sorry excuse for a building called 'Capasale Coperatan' I think. Damn human words. Anyway, Vegeta-ouji almost spotted me." Renat winced at the Saiyan Prince's name. Tyli rolled her eyes and continued.  
  
"Thankfully he didn't, but he probably knows we're here. So we're going to have to make our move soon. Oh, and guess what? The fool mated with a human. Can you believe that? The almighty Vegeta-ouji's mate is a weak, old human girl. Very, very sad." Tyli said in utter disgust.  
  
"Will Eonym be pleased with a demi-Saiyan sacrifice?" Renat asked. Tyli raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Vegeta-ouji had to have at least one offspring. The sacrifice calls for a Saiyan from the royal bloodline, preferably female, with the android to institute it. Do you think Eonym will be pleased if it was only half Saiyan?" Tyli pondered that for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"Ask Satsugai-sama when we return." Tyli climbed to a higher branch. "If we are to attack, we attack within the next few hours. Until then, I'm sleeping." Tyli laid stomach-down on the branch, and stretched out before closing her eyes.  
  
Renat returned her gaze to the crescent moon. She brushed her dark purple locks out of her right eye, her hand touching the deep scars that ran across her eye. Silently, she jumped off the branch and levitated to the ground. She walked away from where her companion was sleeping. When she was out of ear shot, Renat fell to the snow-covered ground in a crumpled heap and sobbed. The past she tried to forget replayed itself through her mind.  
  
*** 


	3. Bonding & Engagement

AN: The not-being-able-to-use-html-thing is reaaaally ticking me off! I've sent two emails to that ff.net support thingy and they never emailed back! *growls* err.. anyway, here's chapter 3 -_-;; I kinda had writer's block, so..   
Oh yeah, and the ages: Trunks- 29 Goten- 28 Bura- 18 Pan- 17 Marron- 24  
Disclaimer: DBZ/GT does not belong to me. Baddies do.   
  
***  
  
Goten landed on the front lawn on Capsule Corp. the same time Marron was pulling into the driveway.   
"Hi Marron!" Goten greeted with that goofy Son grin. Marron grabbed a bag out of the back of her air car and zoomed inside, mumbling a quick 'Hi Goten'. Goten shrugged and was about to walk inside, when he was spun around by a very, very nervous Trunks.   
"IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!!!!!!" Trunks screamed.   
"Eheh... hello to you too, screaming banshee." Trunks grabbed Goten's shoulders and started shaking him insanely.   
"SHE'S HERE!!!!! THAT GORGEOUS BLONDE GODDESS IS IN MY HOUSE!!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!!?!" Just when Goten thought his head was going to fall off, the shaking stopped and he fell over.   
"Look at all the pretty Bura's..." Goten said dazed, seeing little chibi Bura's dancing around his head. Trunks began pacing, and failed to notice that he was walking all over Goten while he was doing it.  
"Ok, think Trunks think. 'Hi Marron I love you.' No no no no! That's too straight forward. 'Hi Marron, I want you to have this, by the way I love you.' AUGH!!! Why does love have to be so DIFFICULT?! GOTEN!!!" Trunks looked down and saw himself standing on the crushed and dirty demi-Saiyan. He sweat dropped and got off his friend.   
"Ehhhh.... sorry Goten." Goten got up and brushed himself off.   
"No problem. Just be yourself, Trunks. That's really the only advice I can give... now if you don't mind, I have to go make your sister my fiancée." Trunks hung his head and followed his smug and confident friend back inside.   
  
"GOTEN!!!!" Bura flung herself at her boyfriend, knocking him to the ground and kissing him all over. Just when Goten thought he could die happy, he looked up and saw a very pissed Vegeta standing above him, arms crossed.   
"Ehh... hi Vegeta... how are you doing today?" Goten said nervously.   
"Get. off. my. daughter." Before Bura could protest, Goten was up in a flash, and she found herself face down on the floor.   
"Sorry Bura honey! Eheh.." The next thing Goten saw was the little chibi Bura's, dancing and laughing around his head in delight.   
"DADDY!!!" Vegeta snorted and walked off, his work done. Bura ran to her boyfriend's side and helped him up.   
"Such pretty Bura's..." Goten turned his head to look at his beautiful blue haired girlfriend. "I wanna marry you." Bura looked at him, her blue eyes wide. Goten fumbled through his pockets and dropped a blue velvet box. Picking it up, he got down on one knee and opened it, revealing a heart-shaped sapphire stone in the center of a 24k gold band. Bura stared at it, dumbfounded. Goten's face began turning as red as Bura's outfit.   
"Uh... B-chan?" Bura blinked, coming back to reality.   
"YES!!!" Bura snatched the ring from the box and put it on her left ring finger.   
"I'm going to go tell everyone!" Bura gave him a quick peck on the check and ran off, leaving a dumbfounded Goten behind. A sudden 'I'M GOING TO BE RELATED TO KAKARROT?!?!?!' could be heard followed by a loud thud.   
  
Meanwhile...  
Marron came out of the bathroom and was about to go join the party but was pulled into a dark room. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against someone. She didn't know why, but she had a strong feeling that she knew who this someone was.  
"Trunks...?" Marron questioned.   
"Marron..." A familiar, deep voice murmured against her hair. She blushed.  
"Trunks, what are you-"   
"Shhh... I have to tell you something." Trunks whispered, holding her tighter. He smelled her hair and smiled. Sakura blossoms. She always smelled like Sakura blossoms.   
"But before I do, I want to give you something," She felt one of his hands tentatively let go, then found herself looking at a silver object dangling in front of her face.   
"A locket..." She whispered, as it fell into the palm of her hand. It was a heart shaped locket, with small diamonds surrounding the words, 'Zutto futari de' which was in the center.   
"Zutto futari de... together forever." She opened the locket, and smiled warmly. Inside were two pictures- one of a 25 year old Trunks, and the other of her on her 20th birthday.   
"That's how old I was when I realized..." Trunks turned her around, so she could see the love in his eyes.   
"...how much I loved you." Marron blinked, and then felt a sudden shock when his lips touched hers. She didn't pull away though, and neither did he. Instead, she deepened the kiss, realizing how much she wanted this. When they finally pulled away, Marron smiled and held out the locket to him.   
"Put it on me?" He smiled, and put the locket on her. She started to lean in for another kiss, when Trunks fell on top of her.   
  
***  
AN: I know, i know, the G/B scene sucked ^^ 


	4. The First Encounter

AN: *sobs* *wipes eyes with tissue* *blows nose* Just got back from seeing A Walk to Remember... SO SAD!!! But so good! *sniffles* Thanks to all the reviewers... *sob sob* For this chap, *this will mean telepathy* k? *sniffles some more*   
Disclaimer: DBZ- Akira-sama. Baddies- me.  
  
***  
Renat and Tyli landed on the roof of Capsule Corporation, just in time to watch Trunks walk all over Goten. Renat focused on Trunks. *He is Vegeta-ouji's son.* Tyli glanced at her. *How do you know?* The two watched the demi-Saiyan's walk inside. *...Let's get to work.* Renat started walking across the roof, followed by Tyli.   
"You get the android." Renat said, crouching near the end of the roof. Tyli fumed.  
"That's very un-fair, seeing as YOU are the elder one here!" Renat gave the younger an icy glare.  
"Just do it. Remember to conceal your ki."   
Tyli grunted and climbed down from the roof and into a window. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air, looking for the scent. Finding it, she crept silently out of the room, and down the hallway, not making a single sound. She stood in front of a door and heard soft, somewhat muffled voices. Nothing her ears couldn't pick up. Grinning, Tyli crept into the room next to the one the android was in, climbed out the window and levitated in front of the one with -her-. The scene that was going on in the room disgusted her.   
*Good Eonym, the android and the Prince's son are making out. That's just gross.*   
*Get the job done.* Tyli rolled her eyes.  
*Now he's putting something around her neck..*   
*Tyli...* Renat growled at her. Tyli rolled her eyes again and silently crept through the window. The two lovers were to caught up in the moment to notice another presence. The android leaned in for another kiss, and Tyli took this to her advantage. With lightning speed she was behind the demi-Saiyan and knocked him out. She smirked as he fell on top of the android.   
  
Marron blushed furiously as she tried to get Trunks off of her.   
"I hope you're not implying anything..." Marron said.   
"No, not really." A voice in front of her answered, and pulled Trunks off of her and casually tossed him aside. Marron gasped as she looked up and saw a woman in front of her. She could hardly make out anything due to the darkness of the room, but Marron could clearly see the evilness in the woman's orange eyes and her tail swaying to and fro. Wait a minute.... tail?!   
"I thought there were only two full blooded Saiyan's left?!" Marron almost shrieked.   
  
Renat stood up, waiting for Tyli to come back. She looked up and searched the star-filled sky for her home planet. A foot step behind her distracted her.   
"Vegeta-ouji." She stated, not turning around.   
"I thought Frieza annihilated your sorry-asses." Vegeta grunted.  
"You thought." Renat answered, turning around to face him. 'He still looks the same..' She thought.   
"Feh, you cats never seem to age. You still look like a 17 year old s-"   
"Do not worry Vegeta-ouji, this will most likely be the last you ever see me." Vegeta glared at her.   
"You're not getting my daughter, stupid whore." Renat looked deep in his coal black eyes.   
"Who should be called the whore here, Vegeta-ouji?" *Tyli, get the android and go.*   
Vegeta continued to glare at her, then smirked. "Still got that scar, I see. You really shouldn't hide it, you know. No cat-man of your race would ever DARE touch a whore like you anyway." Renat said nothing.  
*What about the dumb Princess? Or should I just grab the stupid Prince?* Tyli asked.   
*We'll come back for them later, just get out of here.*   
*Why?*  
*Veget-* Renat was unable to finish the Saiyan Prince's name, as she was punched in the gut by him.   
  
Tyli hit Marron, knocking the screaming girl unconscious. She slung the girl over her shoulder and blasted a whole through the wall where the window had been. She began walking out when she heard a moan from across the room. "Great..." Tyli mumbled.   
Trunks groaned as he opened his eyes. He slowly got up and saw a strange woman running out of the room with his mate slung over her shoulder.   
"Marron... MARRON!" He shouted running after her.   
  
Renat kneed the Saiyan in the stomach, then clasped her hands together high above her head and came down on his back.   
"RENAT!!! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Tyli yelled, flying past her companion with an angry demi-Saiyan on her heels. Renat leapt off the roof and took to the sky, following behind the demi-Saiyan Prince. She caught up to him and grabbed his ankle. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Marron has something to do, go tend to your father, boy." Renat said before throwing Trunks into the roof of Capsule Corp. After making sure the demi-Saiyan couldn't follow them, she took off after Tyli.   
'Vegeta-ouji... we shall cross paths again, then we can finish what we started 37 years ago...'  
  
*** 


	5. A Faint Memory

AN: *marches around with a sign that says 'More TM!'* More TM! More TM! MORE TM!!! Too much TP! Too much TP! TOO MUCH TP!!! has anyone else noticed that? it's like... mostly t/p and b/v (not that b/v's a problem..) blah...  
  
*gives hershey bars to all the reviewers* *sniffle* you guys are awesome! ;_; *is dying for Discrimination to get updated* ¬_¬  
  
Disclaimer: ...(do i hafta do this every chapter? o.o)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta lay on top of the roof, oblivious to the people around him. The only thing he was aware of were memories of a time in his life which he had forgotten until his encounter with her again.  
  
*flashback*  
  
They both lay on his bed, just relaxing after a night of pure ecstasy. He risked a quick glance and saw she was sleeping peacefully, curled up next to him. The Saiyan felt something tug at his heart as he watched her, the light of the moons outside illuminating her creamy skin giving it a pale blue color. And her long silky hair which fell gracefully over her body... a beautiful body at that too... Vegeta snorted. The girl beside him slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He growled and rolled over on his side, away from her.  
  
"Your work is done. Get your clothes on and escort yourself out." The girl frowned and did as she was told. Before opening the door, she looked back at the Prince as if to say something, but changed her mind and left.  
  
Later...  
  
He was walking by Dodoria's chambers when he heard muffled screams and sobs. Knowing very well who it was, and being none too happy about it either, the Saiyan Prince marched himself in there and saw the ugly alien pounding away inside of the crying girl. Dodoria turned around and growled at Vegeta.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING?!?!" Dodoria shouted. Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Lord Frieza wants to see you." Dodoria cursed and put his clothes and armor back on and stalked out. Vegeta walked over to the bed where the shaking girl lay. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and threw herself at him, sobbing. Smirking, he picked her up and carried her to his chambers. He laid her on the bed carefully and looked into her gray eyes.  
  
`Dodoria won't touch you again.' He thought before claiming her lips with his own.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened, and the Prince found himself surrounded by worried faces. He got up and looked at his scowling son who was practically being restrained by Goten from jumping out the window to go find Marron. Bura was standing next to Goten, a worried look on her face as she watched her brother. Relieved, he turned to the group of people with a scowl.  
  
"We've got company."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
AN: *is working on the next two chappies as we speak* ^^ 


	6. Waiting

AN: *forgot to mention that by the time the flashback was over Vegeta was moved inside the house* . oh well. here's the next chappie  
  
The next two chappies are dedicated to my Hogosha Tenshi, Alex-kun ^^ Hope your feeling better!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marron's eyes fluttered open and she found herself laying in front of a little bonfire in the middle of a forest. Her two captors were on the other side of her, and she finally got a good look at them. Marron glared at the one who ruined her moment with Trunks. She had shoulder-length black hair and bangs that fell into her orange cat like eyes. Both women wore identical black crop-top armor, black rolled up shorts, black knee-high boots, and black gloves that stopped at their elbows. On both of their right biceps was a gold arm band and underneath their left eye were two small black triangles. The other woman waist-length dark purple hair and a gray eye. She parted her bangs so they completely covered her right eye. Marron watched their tails as they swayed freely while the women talked to each other in a foreign tongue. She kept hearing Vegeta's name, her name, and some guy named Satsugai-sama. The one with purple hair looked at her.  
  
"Ah, she's awake." Marron glared at them.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" The black haired one smirked.  
  
"It isn't a question of what WE want, it's a question of what our Emperor wants." Marron looked at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." The purple haired one said, pouring water over the fire as the sun began to rise. "For now all we can do is sit and wait."  
  
"Sit and wait for what?" Marron asked.  
  
"The transport that will take us back to Kegawaboru-sei."  
  
Marron wanted to cry. She was kidnapped by two strange women, awaiting some ship to take them to some Dende-forsaken planet in whatever galaxy. She wished Trunks was there. Opening the locket he gave her, she stared at his picture and hoped to Dende he'd come and save her.  
  
'Please come and help me, Trunks... please...'  
  
"I'd keep that hidden, if I were you." Marron looked up and saw the purple haired woman named Renat.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Satsugai-sama won't like it." The blonde snorted.  
  
"Do you honestly think I care if some stupid Emperor doesn't like my locket?"  
  
"Just thought I'd warn you, since it seems to have a special value to you." Renat said walking off and climbing into a near by tree. Marron stood up from where she was sitting and went over to the tree.  
  
"So whats this Satsugai-sama's deal anyway?" Marron asked. Renat looked down at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, why does it matter to him if I have a locket or not?"  
  
"Let's just say he wouldn't approve of it." Marron was about to say something when the black haired alien came up.  
  
"Renat, when are we gonna go get Vegeta-ouji's brat?"  
  
"Let them come to us." Tyli snorted.  
  
"What if they DON'T come to us?!" Renat looked at Marron.  
  
"They will." 'If they really are bonded, he will.'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I'll try to scan a pic of Tyli and Renat... their outfits are too hard to explain . 


	7. Vegeta Explains Everything

AN: ...almost everything. Â¬_Â¬ Go check out the fic "Uncertain Futures", it's a good ficcy! Not all the chappies are up for it, but it's still pretty good.  
  
Sorry if Vegeta's a little ooc...  
  
*gives Alex-kun a cough drop* ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'Please come and help me, Trunks... please...'  
  
Trunks' eyes widened as Marron's words echoed through his head. She needed him. Now. And Trunks was tired of waiting around.  
  
"Otousan!" Trunks yelled, approaching the Saiyan who stood before the group of Z-Senshi and their families. Vegeta growled and turned around.  
  
"What is it, boy?" He said aggravated.  
  
"I'm tired of just standing around! Marron needs me, NOW!"  
  
"Sit your ass down and listen to what I have to say! You can't just go tearing up the world looking for her without knowing what enemy you're about to face!" Rolling his eyes, Trunks sat down on a nearby chair next to Goten and Bura. Vegeta faced the group again, and kept a watchful eye on Bura.  
  
"The pitiful scum who kidnapped Marron last night are members of a pathetic race called the Tsumetaineko-jin. They're a bunch of naive, ruthless cats bent on appeasing their stupid cat-god Eonym. Every twenty years when their three moons are aligned and in crescent form, they commence a sacrifice to call upon their god for an heir. In order for this sacrifice to please their god, they must kill the heir to their rival planet and eat it's heart. We just happened to be at war with them when it was time for another sacrifice. Since the bastards have tails too, they were able to sneak onto the planet. They were unable to get me, for I was just a new born and was in a heavily guarded security area. So, they got the Queen instead." Vegeta smirked and continued. "But since she was not an heir, their god was NOT pleased, did not grant them a new heir, and destroyed the northern part of the planet. He also brought them twenty years of bad luck. The Saiyans won the war. When we made an alliance with Frieza, we enslaved about half of them- mostly their women. Frieza practically ran their planet. When twenty years were up, they tried another sacrifice, and I guess it worked since the bastards got a new heir. That was the last I ever saw or heard of them since I got stuck on this cursed planet." He growled then glanced at Bura. "The reason why they're here now is for Bura. Why they want Marron I don't know," Bura clung to Goten's arm. Trunks rolled his eyes again and stood up.  
  
"So, now that we all know their motive, LET'S GO GET MARRON!" Trunks said impatiently. Vegeta glared.  
  
"Stupid boy, can't you see it's a trap?" Trunks gave his father a death glare.  
  
"I. don't. care. All I care about is Marron, and she's in DANGER!"  
  
Vegeta looked at Goten and Bura, then back at Trunks. He walked over to Goten, and grabbing the collar of his shirt pinned him against the wall.  
  
"If my daughter isn't here when I get back..." Vegeta growled at him. "I swear to Dende I will make sure you can never reproduce. EVER." Goten gulped, then nodded. Vegeta dropped him.  
  
"Alright brat, we're off to save your precious little mate," Trunks smiled.  
  
"Thanks otousan."  
  
"Whatever. Let's go." The two Saiyan's took to the sky in search of Marron's whereabouts.  
  
Pan clenched her fists as she watched them leave. She looked at Goten who was holding Bura protectively. It wasn't fair. It was so damn un-fair.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Jealousy can take it's toll... Â¬_Â¬ 


	8. The Second Encounter

AN: I know Bura and Goten aren't really playing that big a part now, but they will soon. So will Pan -_-  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Night had fallen, ending a long and uneventful day. All her captors did was sit in tree's, talking to each other in a foreign language, with the occasional meow. Marron had tried escaping a few times, but found that not only did her captors possess VERY impressive speed, strength, and sense of smell, but they had VERY sharp, pointed teeth like that of a vampire. She sighed unhappily as she hugged her knees. Her captors had left a few minutes ago, but not before warning her that escaping is futile. Tears started to well up in her sapphire eyes. Her hope that Trunks would come and rescue her was slowly dying with every passing minute. According to Renat, the transport was coming tonight. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her knees.  
  
"MARRON!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
Her eyes shot open and she looked up at the sky, recognizing the voice. She saw two figures flying over the woods.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!! I'M DOWN HERE!!" Marron shouted, jumping up and down and waving her arms frantically, trying to get their attention.  
  
The second Trunks heard her voice he was at her side in a second, hugging her tightly. Vegeta landed a short distance away from the couple. He surveyed the area, and found that no one else was there.  
  
'They wouldn't just leave... unless...' His eyes widened.  
  
Marron cried she was so happy.  
  
"They didn't hurt you did they? If they did I swear I'll-"  
  
"I love you." Marron said. Trunks smiled and hugged her tighter.  
  
"I love you too, Marron."  
  
"SHIT!!" The couple looked behind them and saw Vegeta with a white tail wrapped firmly around his neck. Trunks stood in front of Marron protectively. Marron looked up and saw those familiar piercing orange eyes staring back at her.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" She screamed. Tyli's black tail was wrapped around Trunks' neck, lifting him into the air. She glanced at Marron and smirked.  
  
"You honestly thought we'd just leave you alone?" Marron glared at Tyli. It was times like these she cursed her parents for not teaching her how to fight.  
  
"Marr...on..." Trunks barely managed to get out.  
  
"Let him go Tyli!" Tyli snorted and slammed the demi-Saiyan's head against the tree, knocking him out. He fell to the ground in heap.  
  
"Trunks! No!" Marron ran to his side, crying.  
  
Vegeta gasped for air as the tail tightened around his neck. He inwardly cursed himself for giving into his son's wishes and falling into the Tsumetaineko-jin's trap. He heard snickering behind him.  
  
"Doesn't this seem familiar, Vegeta-ouji?" Renat asked him. His gloved fingers curled around her tail, trying to atleast loosen it, but to no avail.  
  
"I've been watching you Vegeta. All these years, I've been watching you." Grinning, she turned him around to face her. "You've been holding back with her... Bulma. You haven't shown your true... whats the word... power?"  
  
"You dumb fuck! You've been spying on me!?" Vegeta snarled. Renat's lips curled into an evil smirk which could rival his own.  
  
"You also haven't told her about..." Vegeta glared at her, knowing very well what she was getting at.  
  
"You honestly think I give a shit?" Renat punched him in the stomach, and dropped him onto the ground. She looked from Vegeta, to Marron, who was crying on Trunks' chest. Her gaze met Tyli's.  
  
Tyli stared at Renat. The elder neko-jin hadn't acted that way since...  
  
"Tyli," Renat started. "Get Marron. It's time to go to the landing spot." Tyli blinked a few times before doing what she was told. She tore the sobbing blonde away from her unconsious mate and flew behind her companion. 


End file.
